


backstage

by firesheeep



Series: one picture tells everything [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, artist!seungcheol
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesheeep/pseuds/firesheeep
Summary: kisah seungcheol dan nara. tentang kehidupan mereka di akademi sampai di galeri.semuanya diceritakan, via lukisan akrilik dan minyak.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Original Female Character(s)
Series: one picture tells everything [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570789





	backstage

**Author's Note:**

> OWOWOWOWOWO
> 
> twt: firesheeepz

“seungcheol!” seungcheol menoleh, ada nara disana melambaikan tangannya.

malam itu ia memakai sebuah gaun selutut berwarna hitam. dengan senyum manisnya ia berjalan mendekati. seungcheol berjabat dengannya. tangannya masih sehalus dulu.

nara tertawa kecil saat ia memerhatikan baju yang seuncheol kenakan.

“aku kira lemari baju kamu isinya cuma baju oblong kena cat doang. aku baru tau kamu punya jas,” kata nara sambil tertawa kecil. seungcheol tersenyum sambil mengelus dasinya, tiba-tiba sedikit takut bajunya berantakan.

“selamat, akhirnya kamu ada pameran ya. satu galeri untuk choi seungcheol,” katanya.

seungcheol tersenyum, “terima kasih ya,”

“apa yang ngebuat kamu berubah pikiran?dulu kamu enggak mau kalau diajak pameran?”tanyanya.

seungcheol terdiam lalu menjawab, “diajak guruku.”

“let’s catch up?” ajaknya, seungcheol mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

mereka berjalan berkeliling di sekitar galeri, memerhatikan lukisan-lukisan yang dipajang. kadang berhenti sejenak memerhatikan lukisan-lukisan itu. nara berhenti didepan sebuah kanvas berwarna-warni, ia hanya tertawa kecil melihat label yang menuliskan judulnya.

**sweet love **

**oil on canvas **

**2017 **

_seungcheol tersenyum melihat nara tertawa lepas sambil naik sebuah wahana di dufan. _

_“ayo lagi yuk!”ajak nara. seungcheol tertawa, lalu menarik nara ke wahana lain dan yang lain dan yang lain. _

_sambil memakan gulali, seungcheol iseng memasukkan sedikit gulali kedalam colanya. berakhir dengan baju bagian depannya basah dengan cola. _

_nara tertawa lepas, sambil memakaikan seungcheol sebuah bando mickey mouse. _

_mereka berlarian lagi. mungkin di mata orang lain mereka kayak orang kampung yang enggak pernah main ke dufan dan ini adalah kali pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di tanah itu. tetapi nara tidak peduli, mereka sibuk menaiki wahana-wahana sambil tertawa lepas. _

_kadang seungcheol akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh lagi. seperti memasukkan es krim kedalam kolanya karena tiba-tiba ia ingin minum cola dengan float eskrim. _

_eksperimen itu berakhir dengan baju seungcheol basah lagi, sementara nara hanya mengomel sambil membeli tisu untuk membersihkan baju pacarnya yang kotor itu. _

_ah, dasar anak muda yang bucin. _

**secrets**

**oil on canvas**

**(2017)**

_“seungcheol!!” seungcheol menoleh, ada nara yang menyembulkan kepalanya._

_ “ngapain?” tanyanya sambil meghampiri seungcheol, menaruh plastik berisi soda didekat kuas-kuas seungcheol. _

_“lagi ngeblock nih, mau ngelanjutin tapi bingung,” kata seungcheol sambil menaruh kuasnya sembarang, merogoh sodanya dan langsung meneguknya. nara hanya mengangguk-angguk, memerhatikan lukisannya. _

_“warnanya diubah jadi agak hangat coba?”saran nara, mengambil palet dan akrilik seungcheol. seungcheol hanya memerhatikan nara yang dengan hati-hati melukis._

_“jadi gini-hei, kamu ngapain?”nara kebingungan melihat seungcheol yang diem aja. _

_“kamu makin cantik kalo fokus ngelukis,” _

**tasted**

**oil on canvas **

**(2018) **

_Tahun 2018. “kamu enggak ikut pameran, gurumu nyuruh loh?” tanya nara yang sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya seungcheol._

_ mata seungcheol masih fokus ke sketsanya, tangannya mencari-cari sisa pensil sketchnya yang lain. _

_“seungcheol.” seungcheol masih diam, melanjutkan sketsanya. _

_“seungcheol!” “ada apa?” jawab seungcheol tak sabar, seungcheol menoleh pada nara. _

_nara mendecak, “kamu selalu kayak gitu!” _

_“aku selalu kayak gimana?”seungcheol mulai kesal, sketsa ini harus selesai malam ini. _

_“kamu terlalu fokus sama kerjaan kamu, kamu ngelupain aku!” “kamu berisik!” nara diam, akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar seungcheol. seungcheol mendesah, mengusap mukanya._

**captivating **

**oil on canvas **

**2018 **

_“gimana?” nara mendesah, ia duduk didepan seungcheol. menaruh kuas seungcheol disebuah gelas kaca kecil disebelahnya._

_“guru kamu ngajak kamu buat pameran lagi. katanya sayang lukisan kamu nganggur disini aja. katanya di new york!” kata nara, mendekati seungcheol lalu mengusap pipinya terkena cat berwarna biru. _

_seungcheol menggeleng, “enggak.” _

_senyum nara menghilang, tergantikan dengan wajah yang masam. “kenapa? ini kesempatan loh!” _

_“aku enggak enak ninggalin kamu,” _

_“aku bukan bayi, tinggalin beberapa minggu aja aku enggak papa kok!” _

_seungcheol menggeleng, lalu kembali fokus ke lukisannya. _

_nara berdiri disamping seungcheol, matanya memerhatikan setiap gerakan seungcheol. _

_saat tangannya dengan sibuk menggerakkan kuasnya di kanvas, saat jarinya memilih cat, saat mukanya cemberut berusaha menyampurkan warna-warna putih, oranye, merah, dan pink untuk membuat warna peach. lalu senyum penuh kemenangannya saat ia berhasil mendapatkan warna peachnya, dan matanya yang kembali serius menekuni kanvas didepannya dengan pelan mengaplikasikan cat peach itu ke kanvas. _

_nara sungguh_

_sungguh, _

** _iri. _ **

**ah? **

**oil on canvas **

**2018 **

_“aku minta putus.” seungcheol nyaris menyemburkan kopi yang sedang ia minum, lalu tersenyum kesal pada nara yang sedang duduk disebelahnya. _

_“april udah lewat sayang. sekarang juni. enggak usah april mop-an ah”_

_ “enggak.” nara berdiri didepan seungcheol. _

_“aku enggak mau dijadiin alasan kamu enggak ikut acara lukisan mulu.” seungcheol mengerutkan alisnya, bingung._

_ “setiap kali ada pameran kamu selalu nolak, dengan alasan aku.” nara bisa merasakan air mata mulai muncul. _

_seungcheol berdiri, “ya, aku memang jujur. aku enggak mau ninggalin kamu.” _

_nara mendorong seungcheol, berdiri menjauhinya, “ITU! MULAI LAGI DENGAN BULLSHITAN KAMU!” seungcheol menggeleng kepalanya bingung. _

_“other people would KILL to have your opportunities yang dengan gampangnya datang ke tangan kamu. tapi kamu dengan mudahnya bilang enggak dan pake AKU sebagai alasan kamu!” _

_nara menunjuk dadanya, “i. **i** would kill to have your opportunities. aku selalu dianggap enggak bisa gambar di akademi kita. aku selalu dikira manusia edan yang masuk ke akademi dengan persaingan ketat ini dengan zero experience ngelukis.” _

_“dan melihat kesempatan-kesempatan yang kamu dapat? dan dengan begitu mudahnya kamu melempar kesempatan itu pergi? jahat kamu. kamu jahat ke semua orang. kamu jahat ke aku.”_

_ “kalau kamu selalu nolak pameran dengan alasan aku. mending kita putus aja.” nara keluar dari rumah itu, dari rumah seungcheol itu. _

_saat itu sudah malam, dan nara hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lega. seungcheol berdiri di ruang tamu rumahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. ia kembali ke basement rumahnya, membuka sebuah kotak yang terselimuti debu tebal yang membuatnya batuk-batuk. didalamnya kanvas-kanvasnya duduk dengan manis, menunggu seungcheol untuk melakukan sesuatu pada mereka. _

_seungcheol menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu mulai bersin-bersin karena debu yang iseng masuk ke hidungnya._

*

“segitu aja lukisannya.” kata seungcheol. mengulum senyum hangat pada nara.

nara juga tersenyum, ia memerhatikan detail-detail kecil di kanvas terakhir.

“nara!” nara menoleh, ada seorang pria-sepertinya lebih muda daripada seungcheol- melambaikan tangannya ke nara.

“oh itu adekku, disuruh balik?” kata nara, ia mengode ke adeknya untuk memberinya 5 menit lagi, adeknya mengangguk. ia pergi, sepertinya untuk menunggu di mobil.

nara menatap seungcheol lagi setelah memerhatikan sosok adiknya yang menghilang ditelan kerumunan orang-orang. “so, this is another goodbye?”

seungcheol menggeleng, “i hope not?”

nara mengangguk, “im happy for you, you know?”

seungcheol diam.

“i was frustrated, dengan situasi aku dulu di akademi banyak yang... ya begitu. dan juga kamu yang menolak buat ikut pameran. padahal dapet kesempatan pameran itu jarang banget..”

“aku enggak mau karena aku gak mau ninggalin kamu-“ seungcheol belom selesai ngomong, nara sudah memotongnya dengan tertawa.

“udahlah, gausah pake alesan itu lagi. aku udah kenyang dikasih alasan itu mulu,” kata nara.

“aku bingung kamu mau apa sebenernya,” kata seungcheol. “pameran itu bukan abracadabra, jadi! enggak nara. selama pacaran kamu kayaknya lebih sibuk mikirin perasaan kamu daripada aku,” kata seungcheol, yang masih enggan untuk menatap nara.

“aku sibuk? kamu marah. aku ga ikut pameran? kamu marah. gajelas banget, aku enggak suka,” kata seungcheol.

nara menunduk, “ternyata ini alasannya? alasan yang aslinya?” seungcheol berjalan pergi, meninggalkan nara, “pikir aja sendiri?” seungcheol didatangi kerumunan orang. teman-teman saat di akademi, keluarga, kolega. semuanya.

seungcheol berhenti, lalu menoleh ke nara yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, “see you on top,” katanya sambil memamerkan senyum manis terakhirnya untuk nara.

nara mundur, pergi ke mobilnya.

*

seungcheol berjalan di dalam galeri, sambil memerhatikan lukisan-lukisannya.

lukisannya—adalah sesuatu yang personal bagi seungcheol. yang bisa melihat hanya gurunya dan—ya, dulunya—nara.

sambil tertawa kecil ia mengambil coatnya, lalu pergi keluar. meninggalkan lukisan-lukisannya yang menyembunyikan cerita-cerita tentang mereka dulu.


End file.
